cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyceios Cyllenius
=Appearance= As an adult, he stood 1.85 m (6'0") in height. His hair went from wavy and dark blonde as a child to straight and a dark brown as an adult. Lyceios also wore his hair slightly long, a trait common among Bossonians. He was very handsome with dark brownish-greyish eyes, and a lithe body as well. His skin was sun browned from his great length of time in the wild. During a skirmish, he acquired a diagonal scar near his right cheek, the result of a duel with a random bandit . Lyceios dressed in traditional Bossonian garb, though, ominously, he wore darker colors than most Rangers—dark brown and black. The tabards on his tunic were made of synthetic leather, and his bow bore no resemblance to many other Bossonian rangers , which further separated him from other Rangers. =Personality= As a young boy, Lyceios was thoughtful and intelligent. He was friendly and easily got along with others despite his status as slightly poor. He also had a special place in his heart for his mother, whom he constantly built bows to sell or to trade to lighten her workload. At the coming of Faenath, he was both helpful and generous; doing all that he could to help him with his troubles. Though lovable, he also was one to carry grudges and was vengeful, but he commonly held these two traits in check. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He was fiercely loyal, doing anything to keep those he was close to from harm, at any cost. His only price for this dedication was loyalty in return. His separation from his mother was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and it still hurt him for years. Because of his fear of losing even more friends in such a manner, he kept to himself, fiddling around with his only friends, the rangers of the Verdant Watch. During this, however, he grew especially close to his cousin Faenath, considering him friend and a role model. Due to his sudden escalation as High Sentinel from helping his mother to being known as the and the rising star of the rangers, pride and arrogance set in. He grew cocky, self-appreciating, and he grew to hate being reprimanded or lectured. He was naturally honest and despised lying and deception, and especially hated politics, correctly considering most politicians to be greedy and self-conceited. Faenath's continual self-consciousness when it came to Lyceios hurt the young man, who at times wasn't sure whether Faenath liked him, something he always wanted. Generally perceived to be very independent; he feels that he's the only one who can solve a problem. He is reluctant to accept help unless he feels it is absolutely necessary. Often, he feels a heavy guilt that the problem is his fault to begin with, and thus his responsibility to solve. This gives him a selfless inclination. Despite his occasional bouts of immaturity, he is a selfless, strong, independent young adult that gains a reputation as a "hero of the people". During his early teens, he caught corrupt politicians, bandits, and helped different types of communities throughout the Aquilonia and beyond, along with the help of his best friend and cousin, Faenath. =History= Lyceios Cyllenius was born to a Bossonian woodsman named Aphetoros Cyllenius and to a beautiful ex-bartender named Aureila, who got pregnant after falling in love with Aphetoros when they took a long trip to Cimmeria. Born in Tarantia nine months later, the baby grew up in the Bossonian forests with love and attention from his parents. Lyceios excelled at Archery and tracking, but he was also daring and adventurous. He would often risk his own well being to help others, with little forethought or regard for the consequences of his actions. When he was only 8 years old, Lyceios scaled an small rocky hillcrop to chase a herd of deer away from hunters, despite almost collapsing from heat and exhaustion several times. Sometime later, while bartering with traders, Lyceios came across a wounded Pict and took care of it until the Pict was taken away by his own people. Lyceios's life would change forever though the first day his cousin Faenath had come to visit. His mother also liked to call him Luathlann, along with Faenath's mother. Luathlann mean't swiftblade in Cimmerian. ((More to be added soon))